Conclave:Ack
The Ack and Brunt is an axe and shield set used by Tyl Regor that boasts high critical hit chance, while having a slow attack speed. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Blocking absorbs elemental damage. *High blocking percentage. *High critical chance. *Can use the Ack & Brunt-exclusive mod. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low status chance. *Slow attack speed. Notes *Blocking absorbs elemental damage from enemy attacks. *The absorbed damage is added additively to the next attack. *Up to four stacks of elemental damage can be absorbed. **Each stack adds ~17.5% of the total damage, which amounts to +~70% damage at four stacks. *Elemental damage taken by nearby allies can be converted to stacks via . Tips *The 's high critical hit chance makes it ideal for , which can be used to compensate for its slow attack speed. *Using the with , and/or Gladiator Mods allows players to quickly gather hits for the Combo Counter, rapidly boosting the 's critical chance. *Absorbing enemy attacks allows players to almost double the amount of damage they can deal. **This is useful when focusing on taking down heavy units in a crowd. *Channeling while blocking will prevent players from taking too much damage while collecting stacks. **Do note however that stacks are expended if an enemy melee attack is parried. ***Stacks expended while parrying do not increase the amount of damage reflected. *(Corrupted) Bombard rockets can add up to two stacks of elemental damage, allowing players to collect stacks faster. Trivia *This is the weapon of choice for Tyl Regor following , though instead of holding the weapon, Tyl Regor is able to attach the axe and shield to the ends of his cybernetic limbs in place of his Knux hands. Regor, however, explicitly refers to Ack as a gavel. **Before , his weapon of choice was the Skana. *Tyl Regor uses a different design for the shield, as it is normally part of his helmet/headdress (or perhaps vice-versa). The Tenno version presumably adapts the shield to collapse so that it does not take up as much room when stowed. *The text on the inner part of the shield translates to "Meat Protector". Bugs *Blocking shots fired from Detron Crewmen doesn't absorb damage or collect stacks. Media Codex Ack & Brunt.jpg|Ack & Brunt in Codex Spartacalibur, proof that Ack n Brunt looks badass.jpg|Spartaclibur ackandbrunt_deflect.jpg|Rhino Prime with Ack & Brunt thumbnail.png|'1 minute overview of Ack and Brunt'|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exEqaxi3DII Warframe Ack & Brunt ACK & BRUNT BUILD - Warframe Builds Update 17.1 Lets Max (Warframe) E75 - Ack and Brunt Patch History *Blocking with the Ack and Brunt now absorbs elemental damage. Example: Block Electrical damage, gain + Electrical damage on top of base attacks. *Fixed Ack and Brunt’s shield open/close transition not playing properly. *Fixed some attacks from Ack and Brunt not flowing properly. *Introduced }} Last update: See Also *Tyl Regor, the inventor and user of the . fr:Ack & Brunt